


希腊爱情故事 10

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer





	希腊爱情故事 10

“一份羊奶酪拼盘，多来点面包！”  
“Emer的旅店”餐厅里人坐得满当当，桌布和餐具换成了蓝白色格子条纹，旅店老板穿着他那玩世不恭的花衬衫，往桌子上倒冰咖啡。他还没来得及去向邻居们通知自己的餐厅重新开张，周围十里的住客和旅馆同行全都不告而来，包括几家库·丘林自己都没印象的商业街餐厅员工。餐桌上散发着愉快气息，费拉市本就不大，大家彼此熟识，像坐在家里一样闲聊，随意取用主人放在桌子上的饼干，闹哄哄的像一场派对前奏。  
如果不是卫宫坚决反对，库·丘林的确会在花园里举办一场病愈庆典，还要拉上隔壁和对面两家旅馆一起，恨不得让全世界都知道自己完全摆脱了肺炎困扰——他自己这么说的。  
“我要去商业街跑上两圈，看看是不是真的好了。”  
“不行。”  
“那就在居民区？”  
“不。”  
“办个派对总可以了吧！时间不久，喝点威士忌，来几根雪茄，狂欢到午夜十二点结束。”  
“我可以身体力行和你狂欢到凌晨两点，所以库·丘林，你想做的一切，门都没有。”  
“操你，卫宫士郎。”  
这也是为什么卫宫反对他举办派对的原因，他太没有自知之明，没人看着就往死里折腾身体。所幸男人的优点之一就是还听得进训诫，再不乐意还是放弃了疯狂想法。  
短跑冠军走进厨房，从卫宫手中接过奶酪拼盘，顺手扳过他的脸狠狠亲了一口，餐厅里立刻响起口哨声，他对起哄充耳不闻，镇定自若地走回去，送上午餐。果然有人开始调侃他被抱出旅店的事情，库·丘林嗤笑一声，反说他真没见识，对帮助病患还要想到其他地方去，一点儿也不像个男人。堵得那家伙一时语塞，其他客人附和大笑。  
“你想泡我们俩的愿望落空了，感觉不好受？”  
他坐到沙发上，笑嘻嘻地问，小女孩朝他翻了个白眼，正和手机里的“小甜心”聊得火热：“知道我不开心还敢凑上来，你们搞在一起关我什么事？走开，我在和我的新女朋友聊天。”  
“别那么绝情，如果你还是那么想要和我来一发，我也不是不会考虑这份可能性。”  
“滚！”她一巴掌拍在库·丘林背上。卫宫从厨房走出来，他们刚刚的对话听得一清二楚，长叹一口气。男人被赶回他身边，给了他一个法式热吻。梅芙实在忍不了口水湿哒哒的声响，愤怒地瞅了他一眼，跑到花园外头去了。  
“你应该反省一下自己，为什么喜欢逗一个孩子。”  
“孩子！”他喊道，又压低了声音，以喧闹作为掩护，“她睡过的男人都有我所有人加起来总数一半了，你竟然叫她孩子。”  
“我倒要问问，你究竟和多少人睡过？”  
“这是秘密，我不能说。”  
“你心虚了。”  
“我心虚了，你嫉妒她们，所以我不能说。”  
这下换做卫宫不高兴起来，为了惩罚旅店老板不诚实，他咬了一口男人的嘴唇，同时决定把专门留给他的所有辣菜换给别的客人。  
“但是，”他的情人又说，“我今天要给你一点点补偿。猫，和鱼，你喜欢哪一个？”  
“虽然我不知道那是什么，但是你认为我会从中选出一个？”卫宫擦了擦油——现在那条粉紫色条纹围裙属于他，跟一位喜爱寿司的冰岛长住客握手，他们也快完全认得他了。  
上次去巴士总站那间超市，店员和他打招呼：“嘿，那个被雨淋成落汤鸡的西装先生，听说你的希腊菜技术一流？”——真是好极了，这段故事流传之广比耶稣基督的影响还大。  
“那当然不可能，你们去哪儿都黏在一起，我们都看得见！”有人大声喊，客人哄笑起来，不论是不是真的，这些话都是他们未来十几年茶余饭后的消遣。  
“我想，库·丘林的补偿恐怕是想向你求婚！”一个红发男人说，“我们都知道，他不会轻易做出承诺。”  
“哦，我亲爱的安东尼乌先生，我愿意对每一位情人做出不可逆转的衷心承诺，我对她们的爱深情到婚姻都无法描述其厚重。”库·丘林含情脉脉地说，世界上最甜美的玫瑰听了他的情话也要羞怯着低下头颅。卫宫对他性格上的不满恐怕要加入这条了：随时随地都和别人调情。旅店老板觉出日本人情绪不对，赶紧安慰他，“要让一个爱尔兰人不滥情，除非螃蟹竖着走。但我此刻当然是爱你的，独此一人，未来也一样。”  
是啊，他像纵身扑向火焰的人一样来爱我，这就足够了。卫宫想，至于猫和鱼，他完全猜不到男人究竟指的是什么。  
下一份点餐清单递到厨师眼前，强行阻断思绪，客人实在太多了，他不禁开始怀疑库·丘林早早抛下一个谜团就是为了让他坚持到这个没有帮手的午餐聚会结束，爱尔兰人像只狡猾的小猎犬，把他玩弄于鼓掌之间。可事实上，他已经是他的爱人了，就算没有那个补偿，卫宫也会坚持做完。  
午餐聚会一直持续到下午四点，最后一位客人才告别离去，拉上花园铁门，卫宫和库·丘林双双倒在沙发上，累得一动不动。  
梅芙发出一声嘲笑，低头算账，毫无同情心。  
男人把腿架在他的肚子上，卫宫推下去。“你去收盘子。”他有气无力地说，“放到洗碗机里。”  
“我做了十份火山披萨，四份牛排，三十份炸小章鱼，还没人帮忙，快要累死了。”卫宫同样有气无力，“你现在还想举办派对吗？”  
“不，永远都不。我讨厌收拾桌子，尤其是上面有堆得老高的酒瓶的桌子。”  
他们絮絮叨叨，谁也不愿意先起来干活，不一会儿便都打起瞌睡。库·丘林被痰卡住嗓子眼，咳嗽着醒了过来，卫宫头靠在沙发沿上，他们身上盖了一条薄毯子。  
“我把碗都收进去了。”梅芙说，“你们要好好想想怎么补偿我的心。”  
“你真是我的好女孩，”库·丘林说，把滑到腿上的毯子给卫宫拉上去，“最近几天恐怕要让你多担些活了，我会多付你工资。”  
梅芙摇了摇头，“那是你应该的，补偿还得有，别想耍花样。”  
“对，对，我亲爱的女王陛下，我会买一群柯基宝宝来补偿你。”男人急着去卫生间漱口，敷衍溢于言表。  
“我不要狗。”小女孩嘟囔着。  
库·丘林从外头回来，钻进薄毯子里搓揉卫宫指尖，试图唤醒他：“卫宫先生，你还想不想要补偿啦......”他把声音压沉。如果谈到卫宫的声音，总有人会评价他说话时像品味一杯醇厚红酒，那么库·丘林此刻恰似一杯有淡淡烟草味的爱尔兰威士忌。  
他反握住男人手掌，眨眨眼，头一抬就和库·丘林相撞。他睡得不沉，模糊听见旅店老板在和梅芙谈话，对那些小动作也了然。他快被安逸煮沸身体，哪里想现在爬出安乐窝要补偿，只顾享受男人按揉手指的舒适。他发出库·丘林一贯爱用的哼哼声，表示“我现在只想和你一起睡觉”。  
男人张开嘴，还没来得及说半句话，花园围墙上传来一阵响动，两声婴儿哭嚎一样的恶魔呼喊声刺进餐厅。卫宫一激灵从沙发上跳起来，“你在和我开玩笑！”库·丘林捂住耳朵，一团影子随即从上头落入庭院，在泥土里乱滚一阵。母鸡受了惊，从鸡屋窜到厨房里，他急忙把通往餐厅的门关上，以免它被叼了去，再也不能每天给库·丘林生个蛋。  
“卫宫先生，请你们到外面去打架，我的花园经不起你和这位噬元兽先生折腾。”他无奈地说。  
“谁？”  
花园里那位‘卫宫先生’充耳不闻，只顾摇晃着它那黑尾巴尖儿，脊背高耸，炸起浑身奶油色短毛，呜噜噜大声叫，餐厅里的卫宫先生倒是转过头来。  
“你不觉得你跟他太像了吗？啊，他以前不叫这个名，我通常喊他‘不高兴先生’，但我刚才感觉到这样称呼它有些冒犯你。”  
“你这样做只会更冒犯我。”  
橘毛先生比不高兴先生小了两倍，肋骨毕露，缩在大猫阴影下哈气，这是只刚满一岁的青少年猫，天晓得它怎么招惹到这位爱睡在旅店花丛下的暹罗猫。总之，大战一触即发，花园里充斥着两位愤怒顾客的大呼小叫。库·丘林摆正两张椅子，手握中午剩下的半杯冰咖啡坐下，准备观看一出王子复仇记，全然不顾可怜花草。  
“我刚才是想让你在今天下午陪我喂猫还是和我钓鱼里头选一样。真遗憾，‘卫宫先生’是这里的老大，他莫不是想要争夺头猫地位？这一下午恐怕都不会有猫敢来我这里了。”  
话音刚落，卫宫就看见那只灰蓝色大猫从对面屋顶跳到这边屋檐，在某个房间阳台栏杆上卧下来，旅店老板的惬意模样被它学了个十成十。他挑高了一边眉毛，坐到库·丘林旁边。两只猫还在对峙，“难不成你想和他们耗到天黑再去夜钓？”  
“那倒不会，你高看了‘卫宫先生’的好脾气。不出三分钟，他准会追着橘毛先生跑出花园，然后我们就去钓鱼吧。”  
“但愿如此。”卫宫说，他显然不太相信库·丘林这番完全由直觉说出来的话。  
很快他就败下阵来，橘毛先生首先出击，用爪子挠伤了不高兴先生的脸，噬元兽突破了音速，两道模糊闪电撞在一起，发出口含皮毛的含糊嚎叫，尘土撒了一地，暹罗猫暴躁地咬住橘毛猫的后颈，疯狂甩动脑袋。橘毛先生发出贯穿耳膜的尖叫，摆脱桎梏逃出花园，不高兴先生紧随其后，转眼消失在铁门外。  
猫科动物的仇恨来得突然，去得迅速，留下一片狼藉等待爱它们的人类去收拾干净。  
“我赢了。”库·丘林说。  
“是啊，同时你要去打扫花园。”卫宫回敬。  
太阳有气无力地挂在空中，温度刚好够煮一锅品种丰富的小鱼汤。库·丘林拿着一根不知道哪里顺手摸来的鱼竿，顺着无人悬崖步道下行，这一块地方似乎早已废弃，小道缺乏修缮，勉强维持了原本白色样貌，楼梯上黑色平台沾满污渍。卫宫跟在身后，提着一捅鱼饵，男人用两只手勾住鱼竿，叼着根没点燃的细烟，抬高腿大步前行，不像钓鱼者，像准备钓马子的富家公子哥。  
他甚至没买垂钓专用的固定器。  
“我很想相信你，可是没有固定器你的手臂不一会儿就会累。”他提醒他，刚刚斗败的记忆早就不见踪影。  
“我有哪一次在你面前说过不切实际的空话来着？答案是不，一次也没有。”库·丘林松开一只手腕，鱼竿弹向天空，卫宫后退两步，用手臂护住脸以防被鱼竿末端划伤，他转了半圈身体，手握尾部，点点他心脏部位，“好好看着吧，年轻人，真正的垂钓者不需要现代科技辅助。”  
结果？结果当然是“Emer的旅店”老板库·丘林所说的那样，他用可怕的耐力和稳定的手臂夺得了又一次胜利。奇怪的是，只要库·丘林放下饵料，鱼就会着了魔一样不停咬钩。他在卫宫惊异的目光中悠然喝着咖啡，双手一抬便又捞出一条狗鱼。  
卫宫蹲在鱼桶旁数了数，十三条沙丁鱼，八条凤尾鱼，三条鲭鱼，他还不死心：“只要给我稳定器和钓竿，我也可以做到像你一样不停钓上鱼来。”  
“那不是所有人都能做到的事情？”库·丘林大笑起来，拍拍他的肩膀，让他往自己边上靠，直到两个人挤挨着撞上手臂。帆船从地中海远处低空飞过，朝着距离海岸线三、四百米的港口飘去。卫宫又一次看见来自温泉涌动的夕阳，世界各地情侣们渴望的浪漫情形，他们却轻易得到很多次，融入日常生活，就像现在这样，莎士比亚也会就此描写一个美妙短篇，说他们感受这趟旅程自然无比，像亘古不变的爱琴海的海水。可是卫宫无法对海洋产生枯燥，潮汐流转多少遍也不会无聊，是因为他正在爱一个人吗？他不知道，但他的情人一定帮他知晓了。  
男人又钓上一条，这次是只章鱼。他抓着这小家伙的脑袋摆弄了一阵，让它在地上东倒西歪，逃跑又逮回来，弄了满手黏糊糊的液体，最后起身将它丢回海里，顺便洗了洗手。  
“伙计，来，过来，和我坐在一起，”他说，“是时候了，卫宫先生，跟我谈谈你自己。”  
正如他所料，卫宫愣了一下，然后显露出苦闷非常的情绪（和六月初那天中午一模一样），仿佛非常不想提起他的工作环境——没有仿佛，他根本不想告诉他。  
“你需要这个，需要倾诉。何况我把一切都交代给你了，你总得给我点什么，比如你的养父？”库·丘林说，“我们就从这里开始吧。”  
于是他便说了，说起萦绕在心头的火灾，说起日本冬木市，那里曾经和现在都是个平静小镇，伴随山峦建成，河流劈开现代都市。有料峭的春天，灼热的夏天，鲜艳的秋天和温暖的冬天。他是Lucky Dog，火灾中心唯一一个幸存者。“我知道它，初中时有整整一个月人们都在讨论冬木市那场神秘爆炸带来的伤亡和灾后重建。”  
很少有人会不知道。他说，但仅仅过了十年，十年之后冬木恢复成曾经的样子，世界忘记了那场火灾，连冬木自己也很快忘记了。  
“可是你却忘不了。”库·丘林指出，手腕抖动，拉上来一条银白小鱼。  
“是啊，所有人都不在乎，只剩下我还在火场徘徊，像个死在里头的幽灵。”  
卫宫把头发从头顶拨乱，他焦躁地抠那些因发胶粘成一团的发丝。  
“从那个时候开始，我就丧失了作为一个正常人生活的能力。从那时候起一直到高中的我天真得有些……可恨，天知道我有多想回到过去杀了那个自己。”  
他们一起笑了，这当然是不可能的。“后来呢？”  
“后来，”卫宫叹了口气，“还能怎么样？上高中，上大学，受老爹推荐留在美国工作，认识了许多友好的人，慢慢也就跟自己和解了，勉强相安无事，只是还愤世嫉俗得令人生厌。其实我不那么受人喜欢，不少人都很讨厌我的性格。”  
“我不能和你详细谈论我的工作，”卫宫说，“国家机密一类的——我没有权力透露，只能告诉你我所在的公司叫做‘抑止力’。严格来说隶属联合国，负责人类安全保障，或者什么的。致力于将威胁扼杀在摇篮里。”  
“我看过电影，‘洞察计划’*，我能理解。”他点点头，把空咖啡罐放下，右手掐着烟，他一直没点燃。“我突然开始觉得抑止力公司是一家邪恶的反派企业，你就是他们用来骗小姑娘的招牌。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖，看来我的魅力不局限于你和梅芙，还能迷倒全世界。总之，我没有杀过人，但从我接手这份工作开始，世界上每一个因政治死亡的人都经过我的手，不论他们是否无辜。”库·丘林活跃气氛起了作用，卫宫轻松地把接下来的话吐了出去，就像吐出一条带电鳗鱼。他咳嗽了两下，好像真的把它吐出来了似的。  
“直到现在我也不能正视这个事实，我已经不像那个时期一样过于极端，想拥有一种乌托邦式、没有杀戮和鲜血就能换来和平的世界……但我不想再无休止地杀下去了。”  
“我需要去一些地方。阿富汗，或者叙利亚，去那里照顾孩子，让他们接受基础教育，我们还给孩子们带了一辈子都吃不到的糖果，他们每天晚上祈祷的不是安拉而是我们的平安。然后命令下来，所有公司人员立刻撤离，把那些熟睡的孩子留在战场中间，迎接导弹。那种感觉不好，很不好。”  
“我曾被同伴背叛，差点在绞刑架上死去。就算脖子被套进绳索，我也未生出一丝怨恨情绪。但是那一天，怨恨把我的胸膛射得像个马蜂窝，空气在里头乱窜，整个心脏都是冷的，我后悔了。”  
“抑止力没有做错什么，方法没有对错之分，不能说在这个世界它是不合理的，只是我的心境还不使我足够胜任这份工作。我不足够冷血，不足够果断，也不足够无情，我讨厌我自己。”  
晚风掠过他们的裤腿，像两只兔子来回嬉戏。  
“……嘿，别那么自责，我们都明白，这不是你的错。我知道这种话对你没用，但我应该这么回答你。”  
“而且，你知道吗，我也有过和你相似的感受。”库·丘林摸上卫宫的肩膀，为了让他们坐得更近些，他往他那边挪了挪屁股，他说，“我不曾告诉过任何人……除了你，除了我和Emer，我们的痛苦是相关联的。”  
我们分手前，她已经怀了孕，当时我们都慌了，对这突然的新生命感到不知所措。”  
“她对我很失望，我们之间不再有继续的可能，一个孩子只会让事情变得更糟。我们因此争吵过很多次，最后她瞒着我，偷偷去做了流产……我不知道你能不能明白那种感觉，和你相似，就像是……就像是我杀了那个孩子。”  
“我感觉很糟糕、我并不想那么做，我曾经还考虑过分手后孩子完全由我来抚养。”  
“我已经给他取好了名字，康拉。”  
他把一整根烟按在地上，指节因为用力泛白，他深呼吸了好几次，才按捺下那股激烈的情绪。  
“……如果我不叫他康拉，他是不是就会活着？”  
卫宫无言以对，他们存在于一个现实世界，不是神话故事里被名字束缚的人物。  
“从那以后我便再不寻找一夜情了，我感到疲倦……直到你出现在巴士总站。”  
“也许对你来说这不够惊心动魄。”他发出两道苦笑，“刺激的故事就由那位神话里的库·丘林带给你吧。我只能告诉你贫穷人的烦恼，一些爱情，一些分离，一些微不足道的遗憾。”  
“不，这很好，我喜欢它们，尽管结局不总是完美。”他握紧男人的手。“它们和你相关，那就更好了。”  
库·丘林的手搭上卫宫脖颈，抚摸着那里的细腻皮肤，他们唇舌交缠，按揉彼此裤裆里鼓起来的部位。  
  
他们躲到一片较为密集的棕榈树丛间，像任何一对因急不可耐而心虚的情侣一样，卫宫急切地解开裤扣，在避免因勃起而鼓胀的阴茎被拉链挂住需要慢慢下拉的事件里哭笑不得，男人用手纠缠他银白色的体毛，在他继续斗争的过程中把下巴埋进体毛里。夜间略长的胡茬痒痒地刺激三角部位皮肤。  
卫宫终于拉开了拉链，他褪下灰色内裤，粗大的挺立阴茎拍在他的脸上，库·丘林闻到汗水和香皂混合的味道，这味道让他立刻硬得发疼，肛穴也不安分起来。  
他也脱了裤子，跪在卫宫面前为他口交。内裤湿漉漉，阴茎早开始流淌前列腺液，打湿了面前一块土壤，浓烈的腥骚气味让他十分兴奋。他含了一会儿，让唾液充分滋润阴茎，然后趴在其中一棵树上，迫不及待地把肛口袒露在情人面前，深邃红色通道正一张一翕期待火车进入。  
他急匆匆捅进去，立即开始活塞运动，库·丘林用手指紧紧扣住树皮，胸口撞得发疼，乳房在白衬衫里滚动，腰窝和屁股翘成一个诱惑弧度，皮裤堆叠在鞋子上头，两片白屁股大开，臀缝里满是肉红春色。  
他们都很紧张，害怕周围有人路过，察觉到树林里正在进行的事务，连性器官衔接的部分都不敢撞出太大声音，库·丘林断断续续叫着，一些沙哑的抽吸声只有他们俩和面前那棵棕榈树才能听到，没有安全套，滑嫩肉管和冠状体亲密亲吻，恨不得把肉膜全部刮下来放在前列腺里面，让不敏感的肠道深处也同样高潮。  
他发出轻微叫声，舌头伸出，几乎撑不住自己上半身，脑袋垂在胸前，看见阴茎一晃一摇，持续甩出前列腺液，马眼抖了一阵，喷出浊白精液。卫宫压倒在他的腰上，缓缓拔出阴茎，肉壁纠缠着不舍得放手，此刻再稳定的双臂也发着抖，库·丘林一人支撑着两份体重，卫宫紧紧按压大腿，让他无处可逃，他肏进深处，脱出肛口的肉壁一瞬间回到原位，火辣辣地疼。他射了，体液充斥在肉壁和阴茎之间，他终于承受不住蹲下去，和卫宫形成了一个奇怪的体位，阴茎因为冲击插入更深，他和这根阴茎如此契合仿佛天生长在一起，如印度下方相连的榕树，精液是滋润的雨水，将枝干浇灌得肥硕又丰满。  
他们急匆匆地开始接吻，用性安慰两颗破碎的心脏，双手缠得比绞杀植物还紧密。如果这时候有人试图分开他们的手，一定要动用一根钻石切割机。

tbc.


End file.
